


Shovel Talk

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: While the team regroups at the Barton farm, Bruce and Clint have a talk.For the prompt: Clint or Steve, or maybe both, give Bruce the shovel talk.





	Shovel Talk

While Natasha was in the shower Bruce went to join the others, taking in the secret Barton home. It was what you expect it to look like from the outside, slightly cluttered, homey, and decidedly lived in. It was cozy, everything that Bruce could never have. 

A door opened and Bruce turned around to see Clint come in the front door. 

“Nat still upstairs?” he asked, nodding toward the stairs. 

“Uh, yeah,” Bruce answered, awkwardly wringing his hands together. “She’s in the shower.” 

Clint raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Bruce looked outside and saw Steve and Tony cutting wood.

“Do they need help?” he asked, looking for an escape from the tension that settled between them. 

“I think they’ve got it covered,” Clint said. “You look like you could use a cup of coffee.” 

Bruce looked outside, but couldn’t down the offer when he felt like he was running on fumes. 

“Thanks.” 

He followed Clint into the kitchen and watched him prepare the coffee pot in the weird silence that settled over them. He wasn’t sure exactly how to bridge that silent so he stood and waited for Clint to finish. 

“I’ve got a question for you, Doc,” Clint finally said once the coffee started brewing. 

“Yeah?”

Clint turned around and leaned against the counter. 

“Is there something going between you and Nat?” he asked, no nonsense. 

Bruce’s eyes went wide and he searched for an answer to what exactly was going on between him and Natasha. It was like his brain short circuited and what came out of his mouth was, 

“I, we. Uhm, no.” 

Clint just laughed and shook his head. “The look on your face says it all man, you should probably work on that.” 

“So I’ve been told,” he laughed, relaxing a little. 

“You should listen to her,” Clint said and turned around to pull two coffee mugs from the cupboard. 

He poured them both a mug and turned to offer one to Bruce. He was looking Bruce up and down and he suddenly felt like this was more interrogation under the guise of a friendly cup of coffee. 

“Is this the part where you tell me not to hurt her or they’ll never find my body?” He asked taking a sip of his coffee. 

Clint laughed, doing the same. 

“You and I both know that Nat is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.” 

Bruce nodded in agreement. Clint took a few slow steps forward, the heels of his boots scraping loudly against the creaking floor. It was a little intimidating. 

“But that being said, I’ll kick your ass in a heartbeat.” He looked serious over the rim of his mug. “I don’t give a damn about the Big Guy.” 

Bruce cleared his throat and took a tiny step back. “Noted.” 

“What are you two doing?” Natasha’s voice saved them from this conversation as she came down the stairs. 

“I thought Banner here could use a cup of coffee,” Clint said his entire demeanor changing in an instant, the little interrogation over. “You want some?” 

Natasha raised her eyebrow, looking between the two of them for a moment before going to the counter to fix herself a cup of coffee. Clint looked at him behind her back, glaring for a moment before shifting back into a neutral expression when she turned back around. 

Bruce finished the rest of his coffee silently watching as everyone else drifted inside, Fury somehow among them. He didn’t doubt that any of Clint’s threats were empty and that he would be creative in making good on them. 


End file.
